<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunshine of your love by Nebbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088867">sunshine of your love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles'>Nebbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ferdinand Week 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Healing, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain and Ferdinand learned a lot from the war. They stepped out of the shadows their families left for them, they grew stronger together, they learned to be happy. Such happiness is an arm's reach out of their old expectations, pocketed away in a little village they now call home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ferdinand Week 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ferdinand Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunshine of your love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What better way to celebrate the sun than my two sunshine boys?  I think a situation with them running away after Silver Snow, two traitors, to somewhere happier is an interesting scenario for them both.</p><p>For day 6: Sun+Growth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ferdinand always wakes up to the sun. It dapples through the break in the curtains in his and Sylvain’s quarters, the light gleaming off sunkissed skin and warm sheets. His place is buried in the other’s chest, Sylvain’s arms tight around his waist. Though his eyes don’t catch it just yet, Ferdinand is positive a smile lies on his lips, even in his sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been some time since the war’s ended. Adrestia has fallen, alongside the Kingdom—or Dukedom, he supposes. There’s little left of the Alliance’s old territories, as Fodlan united under the war. The church’s victory was a reason to celebrate; the violence was over after six years of strife. However, given how little nobles were left—and the ones interested in leading were far and few between—the duty of leadership fell to Byleth and the knights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand and Sylvain could have helped. They’re far past capable, but the war’s done its damage. Sylvain wasn’t inclined to return to Faerghus’ too-cold snowbanks, emptier than before. Ferdinand knew a traitor is hardly welcome in their old home, and expected returning would hardly be best. So, with hands intertwined, only their clothes on their backs, the pair pocketed themselves away in a remote village in the northern (former) Alliance.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a charming place, one that never asked for more than their names. Even with knowing who they are, they never treated them any differently. Maybe it’s new for Ferdinand, to not wish to be known by who he is and what he wished to do, but it’s a pleasant change from before. Perhaps in another world, they would’ve shared in this happiness governing Fodlan together, living fancy lives and residing in a spacious estate. However, this life seems to dictate a humble one suits them better, and Ferdinand isn’t one to argue with the situation they’ve landed themselves in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Sylvain have had happiness here, finding joy in the routine they’ve established. It’s common to find them helping around the village, whether it’s volunteering to carry in groceries or assisting in helping one of the horses through birth. Taking pride in smaller accomplishments has warmed his heart wonderfully, and he’s adored to see Sylvain find joy in playing with the children each afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft noise leaves Sylvain as he slightly shifts on the mattress, one of his hands lazily dragging down Ferdinand’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, my radiance.” Ferdinand smiles warmly. “Did you rest well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhm.” Sylvain’s a bit mumbly in the morning, which Ferdinand finds rather adorable. “Gimme a minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand moves so his arms are resting over Sylvain’s chest now, leaning on them as he continues to admire the other with a smile. The light that continues to filter through their room highlights the freckles on Sylvain’s cheeks, which have just about multiplied since their time here. There’s no issue with this, as Ferdinand just sees them as more excuses to pepper his face in soft kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large yawn leaves Sylvain, a sign he’s more with the waking world. He draws Ferdinand closer, cupping his cheek to bring their lips together in one of many lazy kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, babe.” Sylvain draws his thumb over Ferdinand’s own freckles. “How about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderfully as ever.” He leans into the touch, far warmer than the sun, wrapping his own hand around Sylvain’s. “You always know I rest well at your side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never hurts to ask.” They kiss once more, knowing hurried mornings are a thing of the past. “What do you think’s on the schedule for today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did promise to assist at the baker’s once more. She does say I have a talent, and it is a wonderful time to help make something so wonderful.” And he’s taken any leftovers for him and Sylvain to enjoy, never minding fresh bread or pastries to enjoy alongside a cup of tea. “And what of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing as how my services are requested yet again, I’ll be playing with the kids,” he begins with a smile, “my piggyback rides are </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>famous, as you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand’s laugh is soft. “I believe the whole village knows, my heart. They simply cannot get enough of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are plenty of qualities that Ferdinand simply adores about Sylvain, but to know he’s so wonderful with children warms his heart. They’re never lonely with him around as their parents go about their work for the day. Ferdinand’s often stopped to just watch them play, enjoying the warm sound of their laughter as Sylvain carries them around the square.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knew I’d be so popular?” Sylvain brings Ferdinand’s hand closer to brush his lips against his fingers. “No matter how many hearts I’ve captured, yours will always be my favorite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goddess help him, Ferdinand enjoys hearing all of Sylvain’s terrible pickup lines. “Sylvain, we are married. I do not think you need to woo me further.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And forget my actual job?” Kisses, gentle as the morning light, begin to trail up his arm. “Last time I checked, making your heart flutter was on top of the list.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To no one’s surprise, Ferdinand finds himself melting under each touch. “You do it very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t heard any complaints yet.” His lips make their way to Ferdinand’s neck. “Though, if anyone had to give me a run for my gold, it’d be you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe I have yet to outdo my proposal,” he murmurs, eyes fluttering shut, “but if you request it, I shall be happy to do as such.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand’s been fond of blacksmithing for a long time, and as weapons and armor are needs of the past, he’s put this hobby towards a more productive means. With this talent under his belt, he saw it fit to forge Sylvain’s engagement ring by hand, ensuring it was perfect. A small sun was engraved into the band, its gem a bright amber, reflecting beautifully in the light. After this was finished, all it took was a homemade dinner, followed by a walk to a nearby hilltop at sunset, all where Ferdinand got down on one knee and asked Sylvain to be his forevermore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Sylvain had collected himself, spoke through all his tears and sniffling, he couldn’t quite stop saying yes in between every shared kiss that night, and the morning after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It still glints beautifully as ever, outshining the sun, even at its brightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should try to get out of bed this time, eh?” There’s just a few more kisses to spare before Sylvain finally pulls away. “I get it, I’m a great kisser, it’s a shame to get up, all that good stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand rolls his eyes, but laughs loud enough to drown out the birdsong outside their window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they’re to leave bed, Sylvain begins to weave Ferdinand’s hair in a braid, another loving habit they’ve fallen into. Once it’s finished, he places it over Ferdinand’s shoulder, giving him just a few more kisses before they make their way to their humble kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their first order of business after breakfast is to see Sienna and Chestnut, who have looked far better since the war’s end. Ferdinand still believes they were never made to be war horses, and deserve a far better life than the one they’ve endured. The stables attached to their home, while much smaller than the ones at the monastery, are more than enough. As long as they are well and safe, what more is there to ask for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Sienna.” A basket of strawberries, grown by Ferdinand himself, lie under his arm. “Did you rest well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives a soft chuff, clearly interested in the strawberries that lie before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have just finished growing,” he says with pride, “Sylvain and I have quite enjoyed the little garden we’ve made for ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While there’s no problem with the food that’s sold at the markets, there’s something more wonderful about seeing something you’ve grown come to fruition—and rather literally, in this case! The two have grown their own produce for some time, and it’s often baked into pastries for the village to enjoy. Of course, there’s always some leftover for Ferdinand and Sylvain, but it’s just as important to honor the people who have given them a second chance at life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you cannot have too many, correct?” Ferdinand has to set the bowl further to the side, not forgetting the time Sienna learned to dip her snout into the bowl and send a flurry of strawberries all over the ground. “I would hardly wish for you to get a stomachache.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sienna whinnies softly, apologizing once more for the bowl incident. This causes to get another warm laugh out of Ferdinand, who is glad to stroke her mane after feeding her a handful of strawberries. He steals a glance over to Sylvain, who is just as warmed to give Chestnut an apple from one of the trees in their backyard. His husband appears lovely as ever, practically glowing in the sunlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Sylvain notices he’s staring, and throws him a wink. “Enjoying the view?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see no reason not to.” If Sylvain and Ferdinand don’t flirt on the daily, the world may end. “I actually had a suggestion, if you would hear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” He begins brushing Chestnut’s mane, still looking over. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that our mares are older now, but perhaps the children would love to take them on rides.” How did he not think of this sooner? “I believe a walk around the nearby clearing would do well for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression softens considerably. “I love the sound of that. Maybe we can teach a few of them to properly ride some of the younger horses, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a superb idea.” It’s important to pass down knowledge to the next generation, yes? Ferdinand cannot think of a better way to help continue to give back to this wonderful place they’ve called home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These people deserve everything we can offer them, sweetheart.” Sylvain sets down her brush, extending out his hand for him to take. “I really feel like we haven’t done enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It reminds Ferdinand of the night after Rhea’s death, how Sylvain asked Ferdinand to run away with him. The scent of battle was still fresh on them, blood still on their weapons, exhaustion in their eyes. Without an ounce of hesitation, Ferdinand had taken his hand, nodding his head in agreement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had said, gripping onto Sylvain’s hand as his life had depended on it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will follow you wherever you go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d left the monastery without a single note or word of goodbye, and never looked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand’s glad to take it, lacing their fingers together. “They did not once ask questions on why we were here, why we left our titles behind. I did not think starting anew would be so refreshing, truth be told, but… I am glad I followed you, Sylain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am too.” Sylvain kisses their hands, lips brushing against the ring on Ferdinand’s finger. “Even if you would’ve gone to Aegir, I would’ve stayed with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezes their hands a little tighter. “And had you returned to Gautier, I would have braved the coldest winters Faerghus could offer us. Leaving you was not an option, Sylvain. Not when you had done so much for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t I be the one telling you that?” Sylvain leads them a little further away. Not that the horses will mind them lapsing into another romantic moment, as it’s common, but privacy’s always appreciated. “You kept my head on straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that applies to the both of us.” While Sylvain was a touch more reckless, both of them have their fair share of stories of charging headlong into danger, all under the guise of protecting others. “And I shall repeat what I said last time, my radiance: we were good for another. I could have not asked for better comforts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like you’re about to propose to me again,” he comments with a laugh, “we haven’t even been married for that long. What, am I so charming you need to marry me twice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvain!” Ferdinand pouts, although it’s in good nature. “Must you tease me so when I am being earnest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, hey, it’s gonna be nice for the next few moons, right? I’m sure they wouldn’t mind throwing us another wedding.” Sylvain’s continuing on like this is an entirely normal conversation to hold. “They had fun the first time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They married during the Garland Moon, donning elegant wreaths of white flowers that some of the villagers had grown themselves. It was a modest wedding, one that did not need any fanfare or large chapels with glass-stained windows to be special. As a child, Ferdinand always had wondered how lavish his wedding day would be, how elegant he’d be in front of the crowd in Aegir’s finest cathedral. Despite his earlier thoughts, Ferdinand was inclined to believe the one he held was perfect, and wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their humble life is far more perfect than any noble fantasy could have conjured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvain,” Ferdinand begins, hiding a laugh, “do we not have our duties to attend to? I would be rather upset if I could bring you home a freshly baked loaf of bread because you were standing here teasing me all morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would deny me your baking?” It’s Sylvain’s turn to pout. “After I said I’d marry you again? Really, Ferdinand, I’m insulted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to stifle his giggles, Ferdinand finally lets out a loud peal of laughter. “You are terribly lucky you are sweet, dearest. You know I would never deny you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain looks utterly lovestruck as Ferdinand laughs as they begin their walk further into the village. “And what if I just said I wanted to hear you laugh to help me start the day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I would claim you are as silly as ever, but you shall still be the silly man who captured my heart.” Ferdinand swears they must be radiating pure joy, the way they’re smiling at another. “And the one that shall always make me smile brighter than the sun.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment/kudos! If you want to hear about future works and rambles, make sure to follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/that_nebbles">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>